


Us Against the World

by Kj1818



Category: iCarly
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coping, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Moving On, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kj1818/pseuds/Kj1818
Summary: Sam is struggling to move on now that Carly has left for Italy with her dad.Freddie let's Sam know that he will always be there for her.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, enjoy.

11/23/12. Sam laid in her bed with these 4 numbers swirling through her head. The day the final broadcast of iCarly aired before Carly left for Italy. It preoccupied most of her free time now as she was trapped here with no way out of this town, no way out of her thoughts. Rain splattering against the room was not enough to drown out the noise from the next room. 

The incessant screaming of her mother on the phone with yet another ex-boyfriend was all it took for her to grab her bag and storm out the front door, her mother paying her no mind. Stepping outside the apartment building Sam quickly realized her mistake as the first raindrop thumped against her head. “fuck” she mumbled, and continued onward. The streets were mostly empty except for a few cars, which was unusual for downtown Seattle but Sam barely noticed. 

She was numb. Numb to the world, or more a lack thereof. When Carly left she told herself that it would be okay, but she had forgotten just how much Carly and the show meant to her. Those hours daily of coming up with ideas, fighting, and just having people to talk to were all gone overnight and she hadn’t been able to cope with it. 

She looked up at the apartment building looking over her and made her way inside. Her socks inside her vans were soaked and sloshed as she made her way to the elevator. Staring at the wall of the elevator as it moved Sam didn’t even care that her ripped jeans were soaking wet, or what her mascara was smeared from the rain. 

The ding of the elevator snapped her back to reality and she made her way toward apartment 8D. Sam pounded on the door, finally realizing that she’s shaking from the freezing water. 

Freddie looks through the peephole and is taken back when he sees Sam soaking in front of his doorway; he quickly unbolts the lock and opens the door. 

“S-Sam?” he stuttered. “What’s wrong, why are you here?”

She failed to meet his gaze, staring at her feet instead. “Can I come in?” she said barely above a whisper

Freddie stepped aside and motioned for her to come in, still unsure of her reasons but he knew she needed him. He could tell just from her demeanor that she wasn’t herself, far from it.  
Freddie noticed she was dripping water across his floor, luckily his mother was out of town on a business trip or she’d have a breakdown.

“Did you forget your umbrella?” Freddie called from behind her. 

Sam quickly realizing what was happening stopped walking “Shit Freddie I’m sorry I completely forgot,” she said shivering. 

“Do you have clothes in that bag? You should probably shower and change, it’s down the hall to the left but you know that’s already” Freddie said. 

Sam nodded and began walking towards the bathroom. Shade made long strides, almost lunges, in an attempt to get there as fast as possible without making any more footprints on Freddie’s hardwood floors. 

Freddie stood behind her and quickly became painfully aware of just how soaked Sam’s jeans were. They were so tight along Sam’s bottom and thighs that Freddie could see every curve as she strode towards the bathroom. He sighed and turned around, shaking his head. “I can’t be thinking this, she clearly is in pain right now,” he thought to himself as he walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He thought had managed to ignore the way her soaked shirt stuck to her breasts when he opened the door but based on how tight his jeans felt his body clearly hadn’t. 

He sat and waited on his bed twiddling his thumbs and not quite sure what to do with himself. 

“Freddie there’s no towels!” Sam shouted from down the hallway. 

“Fuck” Freddie mumbled realizing he hadn’t put any in the bathroom beforehand. 

He ran towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on the way there. He knocked on the door before propping it open just enough to reach the towel in. 

“Thanks,” Sam said as she took it from his hands. 

It took all of Freddie’s willpower not to accidentally prop the door open too much just for a peak. He silently shook his head at himself and walked down the hall and sat back on the bed. A minute later Sam walked around the corner dressed in a black tank top and a fresh pair of jeans that fit her body almost as well as the wet ones from earlier. Freddie motioned to the spot next to him on the bed.

“Okay...” Freddie said. “now tell me what’s wrong”

Sam was quiet for a moment before she started to break down. Tears quickly began to run down her delicate cheeks uncontrollably. 

“I just...” Sam said through her tears. “I’m so lost without Carly here I don’t know what to do. I know it’s been months now but it doesn’t feel like things will ever be the same”

Sam was now sobbing uncontrollably and choking through her words. She felt so embarrassed breaking down like this in front of Freddie but she simply couldn’t help it. For so long she had pretended she was okay without Carly but she wasn’t. No one had ever been there for Sam like Carly was, and everyone else avoided her because she was a delinquent... except Freddie. 

“I know Sam... I’m here for you” Freddie whispered. “I’ve felt the same way, Carly was one of my best friends.

Freddie put his arm around Sam and pulled her close and Sam instantly felt safe. 

“We still have each other” Freddie said to her. “And as long we have each other you’re not alone, it’s us against the world”

Sam hugged him tight, “Us against the world...” 

They aren’t sure how long they sat there, the weight of Sam’s pressing down against his chest. She looks up at him and he stares down into her eyes, and suddenly Freddie leans down. Sam closes the distance and meets him in bliss. Freddie runs his hands over her hips pulling her closer than should be possible. He begins sucking gently on her tongue until she moans into his mouth, a sound that shakes Freddie to his core. A sound that he had to hear more of he needs to. 

Sam wants to be as close to Freddie as possible because he is her safety now. The one constant in her life, the person who will never leave. She quickly straddles him and he almost falls backward in his bed. She runs her hands up his shirt and quickly pulls it over his head. At the same time, Freddie’s hands are squeezing her breasts through her tank top. He can feel her hard nipples begging to be sucked through the fabric.

“Take it... mmmm... off...” she moans into his mouth.

Freddie didn’t hesitate to pull the tank top over her head, only breaking their kiss for a moment before re-locking mouths. Sam began to grind into Freddie’s lap as he massaged her breasts. Freddie was painfully hard now and could feel himself leaking precum in his underwear, but Sam came first.

He turned over and laid her back onto his bed, quickly raising her beak over her head in the process. Sam moaned in bliss as Freddie nuzzled into her neck, sucking on the skin until it marked.

“You’re mine” Freddie whispered into her ear. His hot breath gave her goosebumps, she could feel his lust for her. Both of Freddie’s hands were squeezing her breasts as his tongue made its way down her body. He squeezed just hard enough to make her moan into his neck as he kissed along her belly button. He moved his right hand down her thigh, sliding her underwear down with it. He brought his mouth down and gently licked on the folds of her vagina. Sam threw her head back and moaned loudly, too loudly before feeling two fingers entering her mouth.

“We wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear this would we” Freddie looked up and said with a smirk as his left hand's fingers thrust into her mouth while the rights gently massaged her clitoris.

His head immediately dropped back down as he returned his tongue to penetrating her gently. Entering her in swirling motions that quickly sent Sam over the edge. Sam’s body shuddered as her orgasm sent her over the edge, moaning into Freddie’s fingers as he continued to lap at her tight entrance.

Freddie removed his tongue and fingers and sat down beside her. As Sam came down from her high she wasted no time in working to give Freddie that same sweet release. She jumped on top of him and began undressing him by sliding his shirt over his head. She began to run her hands down searching for Freddie’s belt and unbuckling it as quickly as possible. She yanked it through the loops and tossed it aside before pushing Freddie down against the bed. She slowly slid off of him bringing his jeans down with them causing Freddie’s erection to pop up.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Sam says as she rubs her hand across his stiff cock that was aching to be freed.

Freddie gaps for air “Fuck!” He moans. “I want you...”

Sam continues teasing his hard cock through his underwear. It’s begging to be released, twitching at every move yet she refuses to do so.

“You want me to do what baby,” Sam says while using one hand to undo her bra.

“I want you.. to make me cum” he shudders.

Sam pulls down his underwear and Freddie’s cock slaps against his chest with a pop. She wastes no time before immediately taking his entire length into her mouth. “Oh my God,” Freddie says squirming beneath her. He can feel her tongue running alongside the underneath of his cock and it’s sending him into ecstasy. He lurches forward before slamming back down, unable to control himself with how wild Sam was driving him. He has to try his hardest not to grab her by the hair and fuck into her throat. Instead, he just ran his hands through her beautiful blonde hair and allowed her full control. His cock slid down the back of her throat, her lips so soft swallowing around him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“Sam stop I don’t want to cum yet” he moaned.

She quickly raised her head off his cock, and although Freddie had asked her to stop he instantly regretted it, missing the warmth from her mouth. He rolled over her and pushed her back down onto the bed.

“Freddie... I need it” Sam whimpered.

“Need what Sam, tell me,” Freddie said with newfound confidence.

“I need your ... inside me... now,” she said blushing.

Freddie was happy to oblige, lining himself up at her still saliva-slicked entrance. He slowly began to insert himself inside of her. Sam grabbed the blankets hard and moaning in pleasure.

“Shit,” Freddie grunted. “You’re so tight.” He propped himself up with a hand by Sam’s head and leaned over her. Pushing the rest of his cock inside of her “fuck” Sam whimpered. 

“Are you okay?” Freddie says as he sat stationary inside Sam, fighting his urge to begin thrust. 

“I’m fine.. you can move,” Sam said in a needy whisper. 

Freddie slowly began to thrust his hips until he found a rhythm. Sam seemed to adjust quickly and put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself against him. 

“Oh God, Freddie,” she said, her breath shaking as she marveled at the sensations filling her body. Freddie was pulling his cock out till just the head was still in before quickly thrusting back inside her and it was sending Sam over the edge, her breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusting. Freddie pushed Sam’s hands off of his shoulders so he could bend down and give them proper attention.

He grabbed her left breast and began to gently flick on the nipple, before searching for the twin with his tongue. Starting from the bottom he ran his tongue up her nipples. Circling around them before relaxing his tongue on it as they bounced up and down, causing a large gasp from Sam. Sam’s nipple rolled across his tongue with every thrust into Sam. 

Sam leaned forward and moaned into his ear “Just like that Freddie. Fuck. Suck it baby aughhh” 

Freddie felt her legs wrap around to his back as she pulled him close. Sam was trying to push Freddie as deep into her as possible, causing Freddie to pick up the speed to satisfy her. The sound of the headboard banging the wall was sure to get the attention of the neighbors now but Freddie couldn’t begin to care. He buried his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and continued pistoning himself inside of her. He was chasing his own orgasm at this point and would stop for nothing. The wet noises coming from between them were pushing Freddie to his limit.

They were going much faster now, their breathing was heavy as the pressure between them built. Sam felt herself getting close and she tightened around him as she reached her second orgasm of the night. 

She cried out and trembled with a moan. Her pussy shaking around Freddie’s length was too much. His body stiffened as he thrust his dick into her one final time before releasing deep inside of her, filling her until he couldn’t anymore. 

They stayed like that for a moment, shaking from the aftermath as their heart rates slowed down. 

Leaning up, Freddie kissed her softly, tenderly.

“I love you, Sam..” he said in a drained voice. 

“I love you too,” she said softly. 

He smiled as he finally pulled out of her. His cum quickly pooling out of her and onto the sheets as he did so. Sam groaned at the feeling of emptiness inside of her causing Freddie’s dick to twitch in response. He chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom to get a towel. 

As Sam laid there couldn’t help thinking about how lucky she was to still have Freddie. Someone who was there for her when she felt the world had turned its back on her.

“Us against the world,” she said to herself. “Us against the world....”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments :)


End file.
